Jerk Reaction
by Ififall
Summary: Short film "The Wilding" Fanfiction. Gav goes too far to get Tye all to himself.


A/N: Strong Language. Violent, disturbing scenes.

* * *

He counted the minutes Tye would be released. Released back to him. But first came the rules. Nursing a bloody nose, Gav couldn't go to medical. Mal and Tye were there. One of the guards got another nurse to clean him up in the bathroom. Then he went to Adam's office. Gav was going to play this old game with a new trick. He was so sick of Adam being up Mal's arse. "Gav, sit-down" Adam said. Adam's floppy hair was shiny from sweat. Mal was this close to being released. Now his chances were fucked. Adam had to find out why.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Mal went crazy" Gav said.

Adam shook his head. "Mal doesn't just go crazy"

* * *

"You don't fucking know him" Gav said. Adam scoffed. Gav was one of the younger guys in the detention centre. But he looked and acted like the oldest. Not just because he was taller, but he acted like he was a leader. The staff including Adam could see how scared the other kids were of him. At Sixteen, he was shaving. Although now he'd left it and now spend most of the morning crafting a scruffy goatee. It wasn't unusual for Gav to get into fights, but this one was different, Adam could tell.

"Look Gav you have Two choices. You either get your privileges taken away, or you tell me what really happened" Adam said.

"Look Adi….I'll tell you what's gonna happen" Gav said stretching his arms. "You're gonna put Tye in a room…all alone" Gav told him.

* * *

"Gav what the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you why you're gonna do it Adam. You're gonna give Tye a room. Or else I'm gonna tell your supers what you did" Gav said. Adam wasn't scared of Gav, he had no idea about what the kid was talking about. Adam had no record and most of the kids liked him here…apart from Gav and his buddies.

"Gav, I'm not one of your little lackies alright?" Adam said. "Now make your point, tell me the truth about the fight or get out" Adam said.

* * *

"Don't have a baby Adam. A little bird told me that a kid told you that Tye should be moved….into The U-clipt room with Protelle boys. You denied it. Days later Tye gets fucked up…..that's your fault" Gav said.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Adam asked.

"Let's cut the bullshit. Mal told you to move Tye. You didn't listen" Gav said.

"Gav I'm not a psychic" Adam said.

"No Adi, but I'm a shit-stirrer. Twisting this to your boss could get you tossed out on your arse" Gav said. He leaned back on the chair. Gav did have a point, but Adam was sure that as a member of staff, he wouldn't get into to much trouble.

* * *

"Black-mailing a member of staff Gav. You're going to an awful lot of trouble to get skinny defenseless Tye alone…..aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Just do what I fucking want you to" Gav said getting up.

"Let's play a game Adam. It's called "Stand up if you like Tye" Gav paused before sitting down.

"God Gav…..now it all makes sense. Why you've given Tye so much shit. God, it was like you had a hate campaign against him. That's why you laid off Mal wasn't it? Everyone knew he was up for release. You knew that if you were a good boy, for a few more weeks…..you'd get Tye" Adam said.

* * *

"Bullshit" Gav said.

"Is it Gav?" Adam asked. Now you're shitting yourself. Cause you pushed Tye too far. You put Simmo and Bosey on him. Mal found out, knocked your lights out…."

"Fuck you, Mal didn't knock me out, he punches like a fag" Gav said.

"But still, Mal hits you, his release gets pushed back and now Mal's still in the picture. You don't like that do you Gav? It was bad enough when they hung out in front of you. Now, they're both injured bruised and battered. Mal's gonna be taking care of Tye, getting him dinner, sticking plasters on him and you won't see it. You're gonna lose your control to Mal and it's driving you crazy" Adam said.

* * *

"Bullshit" Gav said.

"Do you know any other word Gav? Like Sociopath? Like Jealousy? Like Abuse?" Adam said.

"Tye's….cool…..." Gav said.

"Gav how stupid do I look to you? Even if I didn't know about your secret. Do you really think I'm going to put Tye in the room next to you all alone? I've read the medical reports. The staff knows what your pals Simmo and Bosey did to him. That was under your instructions. Everyone knows that Simmo and Bosey don't shit without your say so" Adam said.

* * *

"Swearing Adam? Really mature that is" Gav said.

"I'll do a lot more than swear. You were put here, to make yourself better Gav. I'm not gonna let you use Tye as your little S&M rent-boy…you got that" Adam said.

Gav stood up. Trying to look intimidating. So what if Adam was a little tiny bit right about Tye. Gav couldn't give a shit. Adam wasn't locked up. He didn't know what it was like. Gav had met Tye two years ago, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since. Sure the kid was a drip. Gav and the guys didn't know that he'd really been into that faggy stuff, they just thought he was a weirdo.

* * *

Until one day at Anger management class. Mal had hit Gav earlier. Gav had written some shit on a picture of Mal's sister. Adam was asking Mal faggy questions about his feelings. Gav saw Tye smile at Mal. Mal smiled back, and Gav just wanted to put a hole in Mal's face, just for the sake of it. He hadn't given Mal a second thought in the past. He barely knew the guy. But as soon as Gav guessed that they were fucking, Gav now had a reason to hate them both.

Gav wasn't exactly a charmer. He hadn't been a hit with the girls, even on the outside. In here, with guys, Gav was rusty. He treated Tye differently than he would treat a girl. It was hard for Gav to be top dog and let Tye know that he made him hard. Gav's idea of pulling Tye was getting a mate of his to shit in Tye's bed. Sure it got Tye's attention, but Tye did everything he could to stay away from Gav.

Gav told himself that Tye's rejection didn't sting, but it did.

Adam's phone rang. It was his super.

* * *

"Adam can you finish with Gav and escort him here within Ten minutes. Thank you" The super said. Adam put the phone down. Nervous about Gav going to his super Adam decided to push back.

"Gav…how about we make a deal"

"I ain't blowing you" Gav said.

"Funny, didn't Tye say that to you yesterday? We as a team don't need anymore disruption. If you stay quiet, I'll help you with a safe mature approach…..to get to Tye" Adam said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gav asked.

* * *

"It means that if you want Tye's attention you're going to have to be Tye's friend first. I can give you some advice" Adam said.

"Uhh…look at me. I don't need fuck all" Gav said.

"Fine. Tell my Super everything and keep treating Tye like shit. I'm sure with Tye's good behaviour he'll be applying to get out…..Can you imagine it Gav? Tye and Mal being best buddies on the outside? Warms your heart…doesn't it?" Adam asked.

* * *

When Gav went to the Super's office, he gave Miss Clarke one word answers.

"Myself and Adam are going to review this case thoroughly Mr Peters" Miss Clarke said. "Is there anything you want to add?" She asked.

"Yeah….About Adam" Gav said.

"What about Adam?" Miss Clarke said with her pen raised ready to write.

"He's a prick" Gav said getting up and walking out of her office.


End file.
